Promise?
by junjoe
Summary: 'Kyungsoo itu hidupku bukan hidupmu..."-Kai. 'Luhan membutuhkanku hyung" Promise?
1. Chapter 1

Author: Black 'Ryukki' Rose

Cast: KaixKyungsoo (Kaisoo)

Genre: Angst, fluff, romance.

Summary: Kim Jongin, seorang lelaki tampan yang selalu berhasil memikat hati siapa saja. Padahal dia telah memiliki seseorang di sampingnya. Do Kyungsoo.

Just a foreword. Chapter 1 will update later ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Author: junjoe

Cast: Kaisoo, Taekai, other

Genre: angst, hurt, drama

Length: 1 - ?

Backsound: (yg author denger sih All night nya Baek Chung Kang tapi yakin deh gak akan nyambung) #pembegoan #maaf

a/n: ini chapt one nya hehehe maaf lama semoga suka.

"Kai, mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo melihat sang kekasih tercinta mengenakan jaketnya. Hendak pergi keluar.

"Bukan urusanmu, setelah aku keluar kunci saja pintunya. Aku pulang pagi" ucap Kai setelah mengenakan topi, mengambil handphone dan mengambil kunci mobilnya.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam. Kemudian duduk di kursi meja makan.

Yah, Kyungsoo telah menyiapkan makan malam. Tepatnya makanan kesukaan Kai.

Tapi..melihat Kai pergi begitu saja tanpa menyentuh makanan itu sedikit pun membuat perasaannya sedikit terluka.

Kyungsoo tahu kemana Kai akan pergi. Bertemu dengan namja manis lain nya.

Lee Taemin. Namja manis yang memang dekat dengan Kai.

Entah, perasaan Kyungsoo tak menentu.

Ia ingin berbicara dengan Kai tentang hubungannya selama ini dengan Taemin.

Tapi apa? Yang bisa ia lakukan saat berhadapan dengan Kai hanyalah berakhir dengan memeluknya lembut.

Biarlah dirinya yang menahan diri daripada harus kehilangan Kai.

Berhasil mendapatkan Kai sudah sangat membuatnya senang, 2 tahun cukup untuk nya belajar banyak hal.

Dia tak ingin semuanya berakhir sia-sia.

Terdiam tanpa dapat berbicara apa-apa.

Menatap spageti yang mulai mendingin.

Mengambil garpu nya dan menyicipinya sedikit.

Hambar..tak ada Kai disini.

Beranjak dari kursinya, mengambil piring milik nya dan juga piring Kai -yang seharusnya sekarang sudah kosong-.

Menyimpannya ke bak cuci piring, mencucinya.

Kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Menguncinya dan kembali berjalan menuju ruang tengah apartemennya.

Terduduk di sofa kemudian menyalakan televisi.

Ingin rasanya menunggu Kai sampai pagi, tapi mata Kyungsoo kelelahan dan akhirnya tertidur dengan posisi duduk sembari menyandarkan punggung nya ke kursi.

Kai's pov

Saat ini aku tengah berada di kamar Taemin hyung.

Memeluknya lembut, selalu seperti ini.

"Jongin-ah aku tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi!" ucapnya diiringi air mata.

"Kai..panggil aku Kai hyung. Lantas, aku harus berbuat apa? Menemui namja memalukan tersebut dan memukul wajahnya yang menurutmu tampan itu?" ucap ku emosi.

Taemin hyung menggeleng. Tetap keras kepala.

"Tidak, jangan seperti itu Kai. Aku tetap mencintainya" ucap Taemin hyung.

Aku kembali memeluk nya erat.

"Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Taemin hyung.

"Tentu aku masih mencintainya. Terlalu" ucapku.

"Apa dia tak terluka dengan melihatmu yang berpelukan denganku seperti ini?" tanya nya lagi.

Aku menghela nafas dan melepaskan pelukanku padanya.

"Jangan pikirkan dia. Dia itu seseorang dalam hidupku bukan hidupmu" ucapku malas.

Taemin hyung me-pout kan bibirnya.

"Jangan marah Jonginnie" ucapnya sembari menarik-narik bajuku.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku Kai, hyung. Apa yang Minho perbuat padamu sampai kau lupa seperti itu?" tanyaku bercanda.

"Hyaaaa! Jangan kasar begitu pada Keropi tersayangku" ucap nya berbalik marah.

"Yah..yah terserahlah" aku beranjak dari kasur yang sedari tadi kami tiduri.

"Mau kemana Kai?" tanyanya.

"Club hyung, malam ini Luhan menungguku" ucap ku enteng sembari kembali menaruh handphoneku kedalam saku.

"Ck, kasihanilah Kyungsoo sedikit Kai" ucap Taemin hyung.

"Apa pedulinya pada hidupku?" tanyaku.

Taemin hyung berdecak kesal.

"Kau ini tampan tapi bodoh soal perasaan. Kim ahjumma ngidam apa saat hamil kau? Untung umma ku tidak tertular ummamu" sindir Taemin hyung.

"Terimakasih atas nasihat dan ucapanmu hyung" ucapku kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Kyungsoo, Luhan sama berarti nya untukku.

"Kai~~~" ucap seorang namja manis yang kemudian menghambur ke pelukan Kai.

"Hai Luhannie~" ucap Kai kemudian mengecup pipi Luhan lembut.

"Lama sekali" ucap Luhan mem-pout kan bibirnya.

"Maaf, Taemin hyung membutuhkan ku tadi" ucap Kai santai masih memeluk Luhan.

"Huh, jadi dia lebih penting?" ucap Luhan pura-pura marah.

"Aku datang kesini secepatnya siapa yang lebih penting?" ucap Kai dengan senyum manisnya.

Luhan tersipu kemudian memeluk Kai lebih erat.

"Love you Kai" ucap Luhan.

"Cheesy kekeke. Luv you too" balas Kai.

Pagi datang. Waktu pun menunjukan pukul 07.00 dan…Kyungsoo masih tertidur.

Kebetulan hari itu minggu pagi.

Cklek!

Suara kunci pintu.

Kai masuk dengan tangan memegang jaket dan topinya.

Menaruhnya di gantungan baju.

Dan masuk kedalam ruang tengah.

Melihat Kyungsoo masih terlelap tanpa selimut dan juga baju lengan pendek membuatnya sedikit cemas.

Duduk di samping Kyungsoo yang masih terlelap.

Hangat. Berbeda dengan bahu Luhan.

Kyungsoo menggeliatkan badannya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu.

"Ah..sudah pagi. Eh Kai?" tanyanya kaget.

Kai meliriknya dengan tatapan kosong.

Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo.

Mengecup bibir tebal Kyungsoo pelan.

Hangat..manis.

Kyungsoo membelalakan mata besarnya tetapi kemudian kembali normal.

Sepintas ada perasaan senang. Tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya. Air mata.

Tbc ._.

RnR please? Saya masih baru disini maaf hehehe.


End file.
